glee_the_new_york_storyfandomcom-20200213-history
Christopher Hudson
Christopher Hudson was a recurring character on ''Glee: The New York Story ''during the first and second seasons. He was Finn and Marley's birth father and Carole's ex-husband. While with Carole, Christopher dated Millie Rose, which was how Marley came to be. He is portrayed by Sebastien Cuk. Biography Christopher served in the army during his marriage with Carole, which resulted in the birth of his son Finn. Christopher was dishonorably discharged from the army, which changed his behavior once he returned to the states. During his marraige with Carole, Christopher had an affair with Millie, which resulted in the pregnancy and birth of Marley. Carole eventually divorced Christopher and lied to Finn by telling him Christopher was already dead. Christopher shows up on Carole's doorstep in Season One, and Finn is surprised when he discovers his birth father is actually alive. Finn is understandably upset by the news and it strains his relationship with his mother. Finn tries to get to know Christopher as a result, but it's all for not when Christopher strikes Finn across the face. Finn becomes heartbroken that his father isn't the man he thought he'd be, and for a while cowers to Christopher everytime he and Christopher come into contact. However, Finn finally stands up for himself and tells Christopher to leave him alone. In Season Two, Christopher tries to threaten Finn again before his wedding day. But Finn and his friends scare him off so he and Rachel can have a proper wedding. Finn is later visited by the police and they inform him that Christopher died of an overdose in a nearby park. Finn is visibly upset because he wished he could have had a real relationship with his father. However, he later learns that Christopher was never going to be the person he thought. Later in the season, Marley has questions regarding her birth father. She asks her mother, but Millie refuses to answer her questions, resulting in Marley going to New York to get a DNA test. Marley finds out Christopher was her birth father, which makes her related to Finn. Marley is visibly angry with Millie, but the two later make up when Millie explains that she was trying to protect her. Since then, Marley tries to get to know more about Christopher. Despite Puck's hesitance about Marley knowing the truth, Marley later finds out from Millie that Christopher used to beat her, which makes Marley angry. Marley realizes Christopher wasn't the person she thought, and she later accepts that maybe it was better she didn't know the truth. In Season Six, Finn and Marley discuss Christopher when Puck's father commits suicide. Finn admits the reason he was upset about Christopher's death had nothing to do with Christopher as a person. Finn constantly questioned the 'what if's', which could be the reason why Puck is just as upset about his father's death. Trivia * Despite bringing Finn and Marley into the world, Christopher gave no indication that he genuinely cared about either of them. * Christopher has a history of abuse, which stems from how he treated Millie and Finn. * Christopher was a Marine in the army. When Finn applied into the army, he applied as a Marine to honor his late father.